Mine:Philjess
by annedroidd22
Summary: College Years:How will they survive? Lemon every 5 chapters..And the lemons are different and interesting...Tons of ships...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Special Girl

Phillip's POV

As I walk in my old dorm room,I notice something different.

"Hey,Holls,why is there another bed?"

"Well,there is a new girl,Jessica Sanchez,and I am rooming with ,your roomates will be,

Colton and Heejun."

"Interesting."

"Might as well have a threesome with them."

Gotta go meet Heejun and Elise.I wonder where is that new girl.

Suddenly...

_THUD!_

"Oh gosh.I am really,really sorry.I'm just really ...

I should just stop talking...Ummm.I'm Jessica.",this mystery girl says,her eyes are like chocolate pools of love.

"No problem,I'm you rooming with Hollie?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh,I-I'm 's your playlist."

" where you heading?"

"My friends,Elise and Heejun."

"Oh,I know Elise,and well,most of the girls."

"You wanna come?"

"Sure.I could sit down and relax."

While we are heading there,she says that she is in the Music department.

"That's pretty friends and me are too."

"This place is so you-you are pretty tall."

"And you,missy,are really cute.",I blurted, ,she still giggled and blushed.

"You like Eminem?"I ask.

"Wellll,I realy love his lyrics."

After we get there,I invite her to the movies with all of us.

She's really...really cool.I wonder what she could do.I mean not to be a pervert or anything,

but I think,she is really,really hot.I mean,she's friendly,stylish,funny,and ,reminds me of Hollie,but in a better way.

Hollie's POV

Ummm,I kinda am in love...with two-maybe three- is wrong with me?

Jessica,is really nice and 're already best friends...with DeAndre.

Which,is my problem.

I've loved Joshua,ever since,we met and became best friends,but then I feel friend-zoned.

With DeAndre,I feel we really connect together and have ALOT,in Jessica is no threat,those two are best basically,friend-zoned.

Then,Colton,he's-he's- is a one-night stand,possible?No..Nope,not a one-stand

I should really get to bed...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:New Day

Jessica's POV

Okay,I showered,put on some natural makeup,braided one hair-strand and put on this aztec romper and a key I call Phillip?I don't think then,I have _his number_.

I am so stupid."Umm,Phillip?"

"Jess?"oh my god,a nickname?I have never been called 'Jess'.But it is cute.

"You wanna got to S tarbucks?"

" ya there,Jess."

Damn,the walk is _loooonggg_.

"Hey,Jess!"

"Hi,Phillip."

"Okay,not to be a pervert or anything,but I gotta lot of questions."

"Ask away.",I giggle.

"Okay, you a virgin?What's your favorite color?Favorite food?Favorite music?Do you wear thongs?Night-owl or morning person?Which celebrity,you have a crush on?"

"Wow!Umm,yes,blue,burgers,pop,rock,or rap,yes,night-owl,and Diggy Simmons."

"Okay, gotta get to class!"

's Class

Since,I knew he would not like it at all,if I sat in his chair...I did.

"Seriously,Jess?"

Out of no-where he picks me up,bridal style,with his hands and arms around my waist and neck.

And I,like a dork,giggle uncontrolably.

"Aww!"squeals Miss Hayley.

"No!It's not what you think,Miss Hayley!"

"Whatever!"she girl was a young,sweet,hopeless-romantic.

"Okay!Students!You will all compose a song,trios and duets!Phillip,Jessica,and Heejun;Hollie and Joshua;Elise,Erika,and Skylar;DeAndre and Colton;Jeremy and Shannon!Got it?Okay,we will have our new girl,Jessica,sing."

They all cheered for me and I,couldn't help but blush.

As I belted out 'And I Am Telling You',all of their jaws dropped.

Heejun's POV

The whole time I was really being a douche.

"Damn,PP,your girl is _hot_!"

"Three is not my girl ,sir,are with Elise. and 3.I know she's hot."

"Well,sorry."

Damn,she is good.

"Man,Phillip,your girl is TALENTED!"

"I know..."

Not suprised,that he didn't disagree,about _'his girl'_.

But something else is on my mind,should I break up with Elise?I mean,I love her,but then,it's her last I don't break up with her now,I'll miss her _too_ much.

Shannon's POV

Why does Jeremy not like _me_?We are so close to each other,but he doesn't notice me Colton,is the cannot -just maybe-these flowers,are from him or ,it was another last time,I got a bouquet,it was just a dare,from DeAndre.

Man,I am in a ,who says that,anymore?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The Bottle

Joshua's POV

"Okay,it's a ...-",I started,until someone interupted me.

"It's time for...SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Damn,Cavanagh could be so annoying,sometimes!Good thing,I still love her.

Tons of dares,prank calls,and unexpected emotions...

"Elise,I love you,and you know that,but I think,we should go our seperate ways."

"Hmmm...I'm fine with that,if you feel that way,then I guess we're done.",she smiled."We'll always,always be friends."

I actually almost felt was practically Heejun's ,no one is dating,in our group,maybe the Sanchez and ,oh well.

Then,the door suddenly opened,"Josh?"

"Heejun?What the hell do you want?You scared the shit out of me!"

"Well,at least,you don't have to take a crap t'morrow."

"Whaddya want,anyways?"

"Can we go for a drive?"

-Around the neighborhood,11:00

"Ooh,nachos.I like we stop for nachos?Imma get nachos!"

"God..Heejun."

"I need your advice."

"Mine?"

"Yes,yours.I'm that help me."

"About Elise?"

"Y-yes?"he stuttered.

"Well,why did you break up with her?"

"She had a pregnancy scare."

"Oh my god,she almost got pregnant?"

"Actually, uh-um...had a miscarriage."

I literally just sat was a red ,Heejun wouldn't get in trouble.

Hollie's POV

"Elise...Why?"she asked.

"Well,it's not my fault.I did not even know,until the last ,pretty please,do NOT tell anyone the boys,I cannot handle stress,at ALL.

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

What was Skylar and Elise talking about.I gotta tell Jay.

As I walk in she's eating a Doublicious burger from KFC.

"Seriously,you bought some FC?"

"Well,yeah.I was !"

"Even though,I know you'll hate me for this,but I sneaked up on Skylar and Elise,and heard something shocking."

"Exactly,what,missy?"she asked.

"M'kay,",I started,I knew it was gonna take forever,"So,I was gonna ask Skylar,if she had some then,I opened the door,and saw Skylar and Elise,talking about some baby,and that Elise just figured it out on her last check-up."

"Oh my gotta get some sleep.I'm meeting Phillip tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Raining Pizzas

Jessica's POV

Okay,what should I do?My hair is still wet and it's raining."Holls!Can you blow dry my hair?"

"Sure!Like I'm the help,or something!"

"Whatever,mousey.I also need help with my or sweatshirt?"

"Dude,it's ,but no under shirt,and...your purple jean leggings.",she replied.

"Good, you also put on my make-up and curl my hair."

"Yes,my queen.",she joked.

-an hour later

"Hey,Phi-AHHHH!What the hell?Heejun!"

"Jess!I'm super sorry!I thought you were by the way nice pink,owl,studded sweatshirt."

"Yeah,thanks!Like beating me with frozen pizzas are a way of complimenting me!"

"Awww,Jess c'mon."

"Thanks,Phillip."

"Uhh,you have a mark."

"S' 's go get food."

"Wait...Phillips if you touch just a single hair of her's...I will make sure King Kong will hunt you down."

"Okay,dad.",we both joked.

-Car,2:00

"So,where you wanna go?"

"I have a craving."

"Of what?"

"Baskin Robins Ice Cream?"I asked sweetly.

"Maybe."

"Okay,we all know that 'maybe',means 'no'."

"Okay, 'll go.I pay."

"Of were the one who asked."

"I hate you."

"I love you,too.",I blurted.I meant it,though.

"Haha,very funny.",he said sarcastically.

"I know,right?"

-Baskin's

"Umm,I'll take the...chocolate,waffle,nut cone,Snicker's and cookies and creme.",I loved Baskin's,so much.

"I'll take the same cone,as the lady,pistasho,strawberry,and chocolate."

"Nice choices,Phillips."

"So...I love food...Oh,crap,it's 6:30."

"Damn,you wanna rent a motel room?"

" first?"he asked politely.

"Yes,son."

-Pizza Hut

"Can we take,one large,hawaiian pizza,and chicken alfredo."

-6 Motel

"Seriously,costs so much."

"I know.I know."


	5. Restless Day

Chapter 5:Restless Day

Phillip's POV

She looked so beautiful with the raindrops in her ,we kissed ,I slammed the door,and pushed her to toungues battled for dominance and I give her love bites.

Jessica's POV

As we kiss,I put my legs around his ,I feel his bulge,a smile appears as we locked that he

throws my sweatshirt,somewhere into the,and lays me down onto the sexily takes off my jeggings,and finds my white,lacy then,tugs it down with his teeth.

" turn first.",I say pushing him down.

I rip his shrt open,shocking him,I think he loved that my hand,immediately unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants.I softly take off his underwear,and my hand touched the bulge.

"Stop the tease,Jessss.",he said,extra long.

So I did as I was told,and shoved his whole length in my mouth.I let my face move a 'lil bit,so my cheeks can adjust.I roll my tounge,all over it.I can definitely feel him ,he was screaming my name,loudly.

He then pulls me up,and pins me down."I don't want it to be over,before it even started.",and unclasps my bra,with one grinds me with his lips,with his bulge,hovering over my vagina,begging for before shoves two fingers inside of me and flicks my clit,hitting my g-spot.I scream loudly,luckily,there was thunder and lightning.

I could not take it anymore,"Fuck me now,Phil!"

Without warning,he shoves his whole length inside of me,and begins thrusting,in and out.

Our juices,were now mixing !He felt so damn good.

I wanted it to stop,but I loved it.

"I'm close.",I tell him,being so close to my high.

"Just three more seconds,Jess..."

The last time,he went full force,thrusting in and out,we were in inner walls were clamiping down on him,milkiing him hard.

He releases out of me,falling on to my side,and I hear him,breathing heavily,saying,"It should rain more often."

"Let's go again.",He says,as he covers us up with the sheets,as we make out.


End file.
